


Never Thought That You Would Be the One

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Blaine, Popular Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I hope that you see right through my walls<br/>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br/>I'll never let a love get so close<br/>You put your arms around me and I'm home</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Thought That You Would Be the One

**Author's Note:**

> ["Arms"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeW0Sl0tNS8) \- Christina Perri  
>       prompted by _purgatorri_

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
_ _I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
_ _I'll never let a love get so close  
_ _You put your arms around me and I'm home_

*

Kurt notices Blaine Anderson his first day at McKinley, even though it appears like no one else does. He's wearing a bow tie and a sweater vest, he has the  _biggest_  glasses Kurt has ever seen, and he doesn't look anyone in the eye. Kurt is surrounded by people who are too invested in themselves to notice that he's not paying attention, so he let's himself watch the new kid as he walks like a ghost down the hallway, to his locker, and then down around the corner.

His eyes never leave Blaine once, but Blaine never looks up.

*

It turns out that Blaine is in his grade.

Kurt finds this out when he walks into his double-block AP Chem class at the end of the day, and Blaine is already sitting at one of the lab counters closest to the front of the room.

That's when Kurt actually learns his name and stops referring to him as  _The Adorable New Kid_  in his head (adorable  _and_  smart, if he's in AP Chem).

Again, Kurt can't stop himself from watching Blaine, which throws a wrench in the whole  _note taking_  thing, but Kurt actually reads their textbook so he should be fine. Or he could ask Blaine for a copy of the notes, because he doesn't stop writing for the entirety of the class period. And Kurt just keeps watching, chin in his hand, and willing Blaine to maybe look up, to look over, to  _notice_.

But he doesn't.

Kurt wonders if his stare just isn't enough to give Blaine that tickling feeling like he's being watched, so near the end of the period, he stares at Quinn Fabray for a total of 30 seconds before she snaps around to look at him with a quirked eyebrow, mouthing,  _What?_  He just shakes his head, and she narrows her eyes before turning back around.

No, his stare is plenty potent. Blaine is just somehow immune.

*

After a week of watching Blaine with little success, they are assigned lab partners at random in chemistry class, and, as luck would have it, Kurt gets paired with Blaine.

(In all actuality, Kurt had spoken to Mr. Hamilton prior to class, stressing how difficult it was for new students to get adjusted at school and how even the smartest could feel overwhelmed by the change. Kurt is good with his words, and it certainly helps that all of his teachers love him, because five minutes later he had convinced his chem teacher to make him and Blaine partners. Kurt just couldn't leave such an important opportunity up to chance.)

Blaine sits up straight in his chair and turns to look at Kurt,  _finally_ , and he seems… Kurt's not sure. Uneasy? Nervous? His skin even looks a little flushed. He also doesn't seem to be moving, despite the fact that the rest of the class is up and shifting around, so Kurt grabs his things and heads over to him.

He keeps his smile easy as he settles down, quiet as he places all of his things the way he likes them.

When he turns to look at Blaine, Blaine is staring down at the countertop, hands clasped together between his knees beneath the table. His glasses are slipping down his nose, and Kurt wants to push them back up.

"Hello," Kurt says, trying to sound friendly rather than like he has a strange fixation on the boy he's talking to, and Blaine's eyes flick up and over to him.

 _God_ , he is  _gorgeous_. Kurt wants to touch  _so badly_  that he nearly sits on his hands.

"I'm Kurt," he introduces after a few moments of holding Blaine's gaze. Not knowing what else to do, he holds out his hand, unable to stop smiling when Blaine's hand slides into his. It's warm, not at all sweaty or clammy, and soft—he  _definitely_  moisturizes.

"I-I, um, Blaine." His hand squeezes around Kurt's for the smallest of moments, and Kurt wonders if it was intentional or not. "My name's Blaine." Even the smile he gives is nervous, and it turns Kurt's smile fond.

"It's lovely to meet you, Blaine."  _Finally_.

*

Blaine is quiet, and nice, and hard-working, and devastatingly handsome, and more interesting than any person Kurt has ever met.

It takes nearly two weeks to coax Blaine out of his shell, to get him to talk about more than lab work or equations. It's still nothing too personal, but Kurt hangs on to every word without really meaning to. At first, Blaine was just an enigma that Kurt very badly wanted to figure out, and now… Now Kurt  _wants_  to know. Before he was interested for curiosities sake, but now he is definitely,  _definitely_  interested in other ways.

But he waits. He waits until the day that he walks into chemistry and Blaine smiles at him in a way that makes his knees feel weak, greeting him with a soft, "Good afternoon, Kurt."

When did Kurt get it so  _badly?_

They have a lab that day—nothing too exciting, sticking litmus paper into vials of "mystery" liquid in a lesson plan that their teacher must have thought up that morning (then again, the AP curriculum at McKinley was never that challenging in the first place).

"Do you want to go get coffee after this?" Kurt asks, watching Blaine's face as he works more than his hands. He gets this little crease between his eyebrows that Kurt is kind of falling in love with.

There's a sudden jangling of test tubes, and Mr. Hamilton's voice asking, "Is everything okay over there, Mr. Anderson? Mr. Hummel?"

"F-fine, sir."

Kurt doesn't even look to see if anything has spilled—if Blaine says it's fine, it's fine.

Blaine turns to stare at him, eyes wide behind his glasses and lips parted in a look of surprise. Kurt just tilts his head to the side and waits.

"Y-you want to get coffee?" Blaine's voice is low, and his cheeks start to turn pink. Kurt wonders if he puts his hands there, if he could feel the skin get warmer. "With  _me?_ "

"Who else would I be asking?" Kurt quirks an eyebrow.

"Um… Anyone else?" Blaine supplies, and Kurt bites down on his lip as he smiles.

"Well…" Kurt leans closer to knock their shoulders together. "I'm asking you."

Kurt wonders if this is the look children have on their faces when they get a puppy for Christmas—he doesn't have long to ponder the thought, though, before Blaine is ducking his head.

"Like a…" Blaine pauses, and Kurt sees his throat bob as he swallows. "A date?" And then he glances  _up_ , and Kurt has to grip the edge of the countertop to keep himself from doing something stupid or crazy. He makes a mental note to never let Blaine know what that look does to him.

"Like a date," Kurt responds, voice a little breathless, and he's greeted with Blaine's pleased smile.

*

They go out for coffee every afternoon that week, and the week after that.

It's Kurt's treat the first day, and Blaine's the second, and before they're even aware of it, they're switching back and forth in a normal routine. Blaine knows his coffee order the second day, and when Blaine doesn't order anything but a plain old drip for the third day in a row, Kurt knows his order, too.

What starts as semi-awkward conversations turns into intense conversations about everything—books, movies, music, television, musicals, traveling, fashion. Kurt keeps wondering when they'll come up empty, worries every time they transition into silence, but then they fall easily into another topic.

Sometimes, their afternoons turn deep, their chairs pulled closer together as Blaine tells him about his old school, about why he transferred, about his parents. Kurt tells him about being bullied, about his relationship with his dad, about how he decided not to take it anymore and strove to make himself untouchable in every way he could think of.

Eight coffee dates later lands them on a Friday, talking in soft voices and telling stories about their childhood, their hands clasped together on the table and their chairs nearly pushed together. Kurt swipes his thumb over Blaine's knuckle, and Blaine squeezes his hand back.

They stay later than they intend, the sky turning dark outside and Kurt realizing that if he doesn't leave very,  _very_  soon, he'll end up late to dinner with his family.

"We should…" Blaine starts as they walk outside to their cars, and Kurt turns to look at him. "Do you want to see a movie or something tomorrow?" Blaine rushes out, and Kurt's heart swells in his chest like a balloon ready to pop.

"I would love to," Kurt answers, his words nearly overlapping with Blaine's he says them so fast. Blaine stares at Kurt like he's some kind of wonder of the world, and Kurt feels an ache inside of him to show Blaine how much he deserves these things, how much Kurt wants to be the one that gives them to him.

They stand there for a few moments, and then Blaine lets out a little laugh, scuffing his foot against the asphalt of the parking lot.

"You're adorable," Kurt breathes, unable to keep it in, and Blaine looks up at him, clearly thrown by the compliment. His glasses are slipping down his nose, something Kurt now knows happens  _all the time_ , but this time Kurt doesn't stop the urge to step closer and push them back up. "I've thought so since the first moment I saw you," Kurt admits, letting his finger trail down the contours of Blaine's nose and cheek to his jaw. Blaine doesn't move, like Kurt's touch has him fixed to the spot.

"Really?" Blaine whispers, and Kurt giggles softly, bringing his other hand up until he's cradling Blaine's jaw in his hands.

"You have no idea."

It's not a romantic first kiss. There is nothing romantic about a parking lot outside of the Lima Bean, the air thick with cold and loud with voices and the sounds of passing cars.

But it's their first kiss, and it's perfect anyway.

Blaine's lips are just as soft as they look, and after the initial shock, Blaine melts into it, his hands curving around Kurt's hips as he twists his head to the side just slightly. Kurt doesn't know if Blaine has kissed someone before, or if Kurt is the lucky person who has claimed Blaine's first ever kiss, but  _damn_ , does he know how to kiss either way. Everything suddenly feels warm, and Kurt wishes he wasn't wearing so many  _layers_  for once.

When they finally break apart, both of them breathing a little more heavily, Blaine moves closer, and the next thing Kurt knows, they're hugging, Blaine's face pressed into his neck.

"You're beautiful," Blaine says into his skin, and Kurt's eyebrows go up. "I've thought so since the first moment I saw you," Blaine parrots back, and Kurt can't help but smile, closing his eyes as he holds Blaine close to him. He never wants to let go.

"I'm so glad we're chemistry partners," Blaine murmurs, and Kurt laughs—can't help it. "I don't know what I would have done if we weren't."

It sounds so light-hearted, a wonder about whether they would ever have this bud of a romance or not. But after everything Kurt has learned, with everything he knows about Blaine, he knows that it's so much more than that. Blaine needed someone, and somehow, Kurt was the one he chose to trust, to let in.

"I think we would have found each other either way," Kurt tells him, because he doesn't think anything could have kept him from Blaine for long.


End file.
